Skyward Sword Bath Time ZeLink Lemon
by Jarred42501
Summary: Sorry for being so inactive on here, I've been mostly on DeviantArt posting fics there, figured I'd post some of my fics on here, this is my first attempt at a lemon story so it probably ain't that good.
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night on Skyloft, Link was in his room getting some clean clothes, he was wearing his knight tunic which was covered in mud, he and Zelda had spent all day exploring unknown parts of the surface and Link and her had discovered a swamp and they ran into a small hord of Bokoblins and Link had fought them off but slipped and fell in some mud and also sustained a small cut on his left shoulder as he was fighting them.

Link got some clothes and then opened the door to his room and headed up stairs to the bathroom to take a long warm bath. he sighed at the thought and reached the door and opened it and stepped in. the water was already hot and he put his clothes down on a self and grabbed a bottle of soap off another and poured some in and the water started to foam up. he then began undressing, he took off his hat and tunic and looked at the mud all over the back and front, he put them on the floor and removed his chainmail and put it down and took off his undershirt and looked at the cut on his shoulder he then sat down on the edge of the tub and took off his boots and started to lower his pants.

Link was completely undressed and stepped one foot in the tub when he heard the door open and heard a familiar voice humming the Ballad of the Goddess, he turned his head and saw Zelda wearing a pink bath robe and she turned and looked at him and they both gasped and Link quickly grabbed a towel and covered himself and Zelda turned her head.

"Uh.. Zelda.." Link mumbled.

Zelda turned to look at him, they were both flushed and Zelda was starting to stare and Link's chest and abs.

"I'm sorry.. Link I didn't know you were in here..."

"No it's okay, If you want you can take one first."

Zelda shook her head.

"No Link."

"Zel you can take one first it's fine."

Zelda then looked down blushing even more.

"Why not take one together?"

Link was surprised at the question.

"You sure about that Zelda?"

Zelda looked at Link and grinned.

"Well we have been dating for some time now so why not?"

Link thought for a second and then started grinning as well, Zelda had a point, they have been a couple for almost 8 months now so it should be okay to bathe together.

Link removed his towel and got in the tub and sat down and looked at Zelda and she was still blushing.

"C'mon Zellie."

Zelda gave him another grin and removed her robe exposing her naked body, Link was surprised at her figure, his eyes were looking up at her breasts and down the rest of her body, her waist was very slender and had very round curves, she stepped over to the tub and turned to her side and Link looked down at her rear which looked pretty tone and plump.

Zelda giggled at Link and then got in the tub and sat down beside her hero. she sighed at how warm the water was and leaned her head back.

"The water feels nice."

Link wrapped his arm around Zelda's shoulders grinning.

"Yeah."

Link then grabbed a bar of soap off a rack and begun to scrub himself, he cleaned the cut on his shoulder good and scrubbed his upper body and looked at Zelda who was relaxing and looking at him and smiling.

"Link."

"Yes Zel?"

"You mind helping clean me?"

Link chuckled and after rinsing off he moved over to Zelda and she sat in the middle of the tub with her back facing him and he got behind her and got some soap on his hands and began rubbing her back and shoulders and started to massage them.

Zelda smiled and moaned as he was getting rid of the knots in her shoulders.

"Hmmm"

Link grinned more and continued what he was doing.

Zelda turned her head and put her hand on his chin and kissed him on on the lips and she turned around so her body faces him and Link wrapped his arms around her tightly and they continued kissing, their tongues began to wrestle between their lips and Link's was able to enter Zelda and he began exploring the inside of her mouth. Link slid his hands down her back and eventually they reached her firm buttocks and he gave them a small squeeze and Zelda moaned a little as they continued making out.

After making out for quite some time they pulled apart with a small trail of saliva coming off their lips.

"Link are you feeling okay with taking it further?"

Link smiled and was blushing a little. he was about to do it with Zelda and he wasn't feeling sure about it, but he was feeling a little turned on so he went ahead.

He and Zelda started back kissing and then he gave her a kiss on her neck and started to nibble it and Zelda stayed still as he done so.

Link then pulled away and gave her another quick kiss on the lips and then leaned back against the edge of the tub, Zelda started giving him a mischievous smile and she crawled over to him and sat down on his lab and felt his manhood against her.

She stared at him still smiling.

"I'm ready for you."

Link remained silent as Zelda put her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up mostly out of the water and then lowered herself onto Link's part and Link felt it enter her and she felt a little pain and she gritted her teeth as she lowered herself all the way and Link put his hands on her hips.

She sat there for a a little and then lifted herself up and begun sliding up and down on Link's thing slowly.

Zelda started getting faster and Link was rather surprised at Zelda as she was bouncing up an down on him. she let out a few loud moans and kept her pace and Link sat there enjoying the tight feel of her insides.

"Oh Link!"

Zelda moaned a little louder she felt how big Link was.

"This is the best!"

Link let out a small moan.

"I love you! ah!" Zelda shouted as she was bobbing up an down Link.

Zelda continued riding him and soon they both reached orgasm and let out loud moans as their fluids leaked into the tub.

They both looked into each others eyes and Zelda leaned down and kissed Link on the lips and wrapped her arms around him and they begun cuddling.

"That felt great." Zelda whispered.

Link whispered in her ear.

"I love you Zel."

"I love you too sleepyhead."

They stayed in each others arms for awhile not caring who probably heard them.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes passed since Link and Zelda's had their little moment, they were still cuddling in each others arms and Link was still inside Zelda and she looked up and stared at Link.

"Why not go to your room and do some more?" Zelda asked grinning.

Link just smiled and nodded.

They both started kissing again and Link still feeling kinda horny began to push up into Zelda and she began moaning as he done so. he kept his arms wrapped around her and Zelda put her hands on the side of the tub as Link continued.

"Oh Link!"

Link grinned and started pushing even faster and watching her breasts bounce as he thrusted.

"OHHH LINK!" Zelda yelled and started to pant a little.

After a few more seconds Link stopped and took some deep breaths and Zelda leaned her head down beside his and hugged him she then whispered in his ear.

"Let's wait until we are in your room."

Zelda then got off Link's lap and sat down beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

They soon got out of the tub and drained the water and they both dried off and Link got into his clean clothes and left his knight tunic and all in a hamper why Zelda ran to her room and got into a nightgown and as Link walked out of the bathroom and into the hall Zelda walked out of her room wearing a pink nightgown and met Link and they both looked at each other smiling and blushing, they grabbed each others hands and headed down stairs to Link's room, Link opened the door letting Zelda in and then he stepped in and closed the door and locked it.

"You sure about this Zelda?"

Zelda nodded.

"Yes Link, I have wanted to have this night with you for a long time."

Link was a bit worried someone might hear but Fledge was out patrolling Skyloft with Pipit and everyone else had already gone to sleep. before Link could say anything else Zelda walked over to him and kissed his lips passionately and Link wrapped his arms around her kissing her back, Zelda then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head and dropped it on the floor, Link then leaned forward giving Zelda another kiss on the lips and grabbed her nightgown and started pulling it up over her and she helped him.

They were both completely naked and staring at each other, they both sat down on the bed and Zelda lied down on her back and Link crawled over top of her and leaned down giving her another passionate kiss and then planted a few soft kisses on her neck and one on her right breast, he then slowly slid into her and she let out a small groan and he began slowly pulling in an out of her and she let out some moans.

"Link.. Oh Link..."

Link started thrusting faster and looking down at her as she moaned louder.

"Ahh! Link!"

Link soon slowed down and was staring down at Zelda and she smiled.

"Link I want to try something."

Link was kinda curious at what she wanted to do he slid out and Zelda pushed on his chest and rolled him over onto his back and she spun around so her back and rear faced him and she got on top of him and had her legs around him and placed her hands on his leg, she then lowered herself onto his manhood and Link looked at her back as she began bobbing up and down on him using her thighs to lift herself up.

They both started moaning and Link relaxed as Zelda controlled the pace herself. he stared down at her buttocks as she continued sliding up and down on him and couldn't resist putting a hand on one and squeezing it and Zelda let out a small moan as he done so.

"Oooooh Link, it feels amazing!"

Link took his hand off and let out a groan as Zelda rode him.

"Zelda..."

The bed bounced a little as Zelda kept her pace up for a little longer and then eventually stopped. she sighed and turned her head and looked at Link grinning.

"How did you like that Link?"

Link grinned back.

"It was great, my turn to take charge."

Link then sat up and got Zelda off and she got on her knees and elbows and Link got on his knees and gripped her thighs and began thrusting, Zelda was a little surprised at first at how he entered her from behind and was moaning some.

"Oh yes Link! this is the best!"

Link started to thrust a lot faster and Zelda's moans got even louder.

"Ohh it's so good!"

Link started to thrust faster, faster than Zelda thought possible and she gave out some loud moans and she put her face down in the bed moaning even more.

Link kept his pace up for a little longer and then slowed down, as much as he wanted this feeling to continue he could tell both he and Zelda weren't going to last much longer and stopped moving and pulled out of her and then grabbed her hips and lied down on his back and placed Zelda beside him and wrapped his arm around her and she wrapped both of hers around him.

"That.. was... Amazing Link."

Link gave Zelda another kiss on the lips and reached forward and grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over them.

"Yes it was.."

They kissed again and looked at each other.

"I love you Zel."

"I love you too Link."

They continued to make out and they eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
